Wolf Heart
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: A walk in the woods for some peace and quiet changes Bad News Barrett's life completely. Sheamus/BNB. Wolf/supernatural fic. Rated T/M. Who's going to be the leader of the pack?
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got the inspiration to possibly be writing my first Sheamus/BNB chapter story! :D**

**Warnings: Slash. Sheamus/BNB. Wolf/supernatural fic. Rated T/M. Hurt/comfort. Bullet wound...etc...Don't like? Don't read. **

Wolf Heart...Chapter 1: The Bullet Sinks Deep...

Wade wasn't a fan of the woods. Yet it seemed to be the only place he could get some peace and quiet, and it seemed to be the only place in the world where he could get away from all the cameras that stalked the superstars of the WWE. Don't get him wrong, he liked the attention after being gone for so long with his injury, but he also liked his privacy. With all the shows and interviews the WWE was putting on, it was nice to get away from it all and keep at least a little to himself - he did not want all of his life to be an open book.

The woods were quiet, eerie even; there was barely a sound in the cramped space of multiple trees. It was surprisingly nice though, despite the spooky essences, as Wade walked through the forest, stepping over logs, and snapping fallen branches with his foot.

He had heard it would rain during the day, but he didn't care, the rain made him relax. Sheamus, someone who Wade cared for more than he would ever admit, had warned him not to go into the woods, mentioning the storm warning of rain, and that there would be hunter's about and deadly animals. Though Wade had wanted to ask the redhead to come with him to the woods, he had simply shrugged the ladies man off. Saying something that resembled this; come on, how could someone mistake me for an animal? It was impossible, plus who would be hunting at this time in the morning? Sheamus had looked less than pleased and had lost the normal sparkle that filled his gorgeous blue eyes that Wade loved to look into...

There was an incredible view not far from where Wade had enter the mass of woodland, it was of a lake reflecting the sunrise, glimmering sligntly as if dancing on the water. At first he had been in a mood from having to leave the hotel so early because of cameras and people running around like it was the end of the world - but now he didn't regret it.

Smirking to himself, Wade continued on his way for sometime, ignoring the greying clouds that floated above him in the sky which could be seen through some of the leafless trees. It would have been nice to have Sheamus here with him...

Shaking his head to rid the Irish man from his mind, Wade suddenly stopped as he heard a rustle from nearby. He eyed the line of trees with a slight frown on his face as he slowly moved closer, peering through the bushes of green and brown.

As soon as he saw what was there, Wade crouched down low, holding his breath; it was a Deer.

A beautiful Deer, light brown with white markings across its back leg, minding its own business as it ate the muddy grass on the floor - ears twitching now and then as it chewed its food.

Wade watched in amazment as the woodland creature didn't pay him any attention, simply doing what an animal did.

He noticed a branch full of small leaves lying next to his foot, slowly picking it up, Wade streched out his arm - quickly gaining the animals eyes on his hand which held a tiny fragment of the forest.

Its ears twitched a couple more times before it slowly began to move towards him; Wade couldn't help but smile as it ate the offered goods. He was tempted to stroke the Deer, its fur looked so soft, but he didn't dare ruin a moment like this.

Seconds ticked by as the Deer, now finished with food, nuzzled its mouth into the palm of Wade's hand, making the Brit chuckle silently to himself -

_BANG!_

It didn't hurt, not at first. It was mainly the ringing in Wade's ears that got to him the most, something smashed into him, knocking him to the ground harshly. It took Wade sometime to be able to look down at what was pinning his legs - the Deer was dead, blood coming from the warm beast.

So then why...

Why did it start to hurt?

A loud howling echoed in the distance but Wade paid no mind to it, he couldn't focus.

He couldn't locate where the pain was coming from either at first, but then it began to burn uncontrollably, throbbing and stinging - Wade's side was riddle with pain. Glancing down again, Wade saw his black jacket heavy with a thick liquid, his jeans had splattered blood on them.

Bloody hell it hurt.

Wade placed his head against the ground as he felt something come out of his mouth, the Brit couldn't tell what it was, but it didn't feel right and it gave a sickening taste of metal.

Looking up at the sky, Wade tried to calm his breathing down; he knew he was panicking, and that was never good.

The sound of twigs breaking nearby made the former leader of Nexus move his eyes to see who was approaching. However, it wasn't a who. More of a what.

_'W-what -the hell is that?!'_ Wade thought weakly as the large, four-legged animal looked down at him, whinning slightly. It's eyes were beautiful, light blue...They would have been clear had there not been a certain emontion running through them...like a humans eyes? Wade couldn't help but think that he knew those eyes...

But that was impossible...Right? He was just losing it...This was a - was a giant wolf standing over him probably thinking he was nothing but food!

Wade couldn't find his voice to speak to the animal, not that it would have understood him, it hurt too much.

The last thing Wade saw was a sudden flash of red and white fur before a human appeared where the animal had been, but Wade never got the chance to do anything else as everything went black...

* * *

Wade didn't open his eyes at first, but he could smell something nearby...It was strong too. Slowly, Wade rolled onto his side, opening his eyes gently towards where the smell was located. Greenish grey eyes looked up and saw a Rabbit staring back at him before running away once the Brit began to move into a sitting position. Looking around, Wade scratched his head; he was in a thicker part of the woods, hidden amongst the bushes and trees.

_-Bang- _Wade jumped as he remembered the gun shot and the deer. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it up, seeing dry blood marrying his jacket and top - underneath them was nothing but a scare gracing his skin.

"What the -" Wade cut himself off as a breeze brushed against him, the smell of the woodlands filled his nose, stronger than what it had been; as though its scent had somehow increased while he had been out. _'How long have I been out for?' _Wade thought as he noticed that it was dark, it must have been past midnight. He should be cold, shouldn't he? But he wasn't, or at least he didn't think he was.

Shaking his head to try and make sense of everything, Wade's eyes caught sight of his wrist, it had three, large red marks on it, as though he had been scratched by something. To say he was about to panic would have been an understatement of the year, but there was a sudden light from a torch hitting his face, and voices booming around the woods.

"Wade!" Multiple shouts called at once. "Wade!"

Crawling on his hands and knees, Wade slowly made his way through the bushes and trees before standing and seeing almost every WWE superstar with torches and microphones calling his name with police and searchers around them.

"Wade!" Dolph Ziggler ran towards him, getting everyone else's attention as well. "We've been looking for you all night when you didn't show up for WWE." Dolph yanked him towards a doctor. When the WWE made a search party, they meant it.

The Brit never spoke though as he looked around and saw Sheamus, Randy and John standing close by each other- watching him carefully in the distance from the mass of people heading for the former bare knuckled fighter.

_'Sheamus...' _Something in Wade snapped as soon as he saw the Celt Warrior; a giant wolf burned its way into Wade's mind, almost making him whimper in submissiveness.

What the hell happened to him?

**Here is my promise to you all, if I get three or four reviews by Wednesday/Thurseday, then I'll update the next chapter. I would have it done for tomorrow, but I got a Funereal to get to unflrtunately. :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, each one means a lot to me ;) This chapter is kind of long, but I hope it's not boring. The third chapter will start off with Sheamus...Or should do anyway X)**

**Warnings: Slash. Sheamus/BNB. Wolf/Supernatural fic ~ possibly might involve Vampires later on... Chapter features Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Bray Wyatt, Sheamus, Randy Orton and John Cena. Etc...**

Wolf Heart...Chapter 2: Heightened Senses...

_(A few days later)_

It started out small at first. Things were...odd, Wade found, ever since he had that walk in the forest - something strange had happened. Though he still couldn't figure out whether he had really been shot or not, that mark which was the shape of a small, lightening-style scare had to come from somewhere; but that was not the only thing that was strange. No matter where Wade stayed, he could smell almost everything. It wasn't powerful at first, but slowly the smells began to get stronger, so much so that he could barely stand to be in a hotel, pub or restaurant as all he could smell was raw meat in the back, not to mention people...He was scared to go in them anymore. Not because it was actual raw meat he could smell, but because all he wanted to do was sink his teeth into the meat and rip it apart. That wasn't normal for a human...right?

Next to the whole smell scene was Wade's hearing. He didn't know whether everyone else was being loud or if his ears had suddenly got super sensitive, because almost everything that happened within a 6miles distance he could hear almost perfectly clear. It was maddening. Whenever Wade went to fall asleep, the whole town he would be in would rock to life. Traffic, arguments on the streets, the sewers system or just idle chatter! Wade could hear it all. What was worst is that he could literally hear EVERYTHING. Cheating spouses, private conversations, when people where eating, drinking, even having sex! The most scary part of it all was that if Wade concentrated he would be able to hear someone's heart beating loudly, or even slowly, in their chest.

Not to mention his sight...One time when Wade had trouble sleeping he had counted the amount of dust that had gathered in the air and began to float towards any or all objects. He had watched, with great detail he might add, as the tiny pieces of dust fell and landed across the hotel room. He could detect anything that passed his eyes with ease. His taste had seemed to be heighten as well, but Wade figured that was because of his now suddenly sensitive nose.

It was frustrating and annoying. Especially because Wade couldn't tell anyone. The doctors would probably either say it was a good thing or he was a quack, and the only man in the world he trusted with his life was no longer speaking to him - simply giving Wade the cold shoulder. The Celtic Warrior had done nothing but ignore him. Normally they would have been close, drinking, arguing about football ("soccer") or just being mates - close ones at that. And Wade loved it, Sheamus was...different...and Wade liked different. However the Irish brute never seemed to see Wade like he saw him...and now the red-head barely gave him a second glance...

_'Sheamus...'_ Wade thought with a frown on his face as he lay on the standard hotel room bed, legs scrunched against him so they didn't fall over the edge. It might have been early morning, but Wade was anything but prepared for the day ahead. Sunday. A supposed day of rest and yet Wade felt worst than ever, agitated and hot even, and he had to go out with a couple of the lads, Cody Rhodes idea, and pretend that everything was fine. With lack of sleep, only a few hours thanks to a thick pillow being held tightly to Wade's head via his arm (almost crushing his skull at one point thanks to the "neighbours" knocking around off), he now had to deal with possibly one of the most annoying superstars he had ever had the displeasure of meeting -

_~Sniff._

Oh no. He was here already.

_~Knock~_

"Wade!"

How did Wade not smell him earlier? ...Okay...he seriously needed help.

"It's open." Wade growled more than groaned as he buried his face into the mattress, his pillow still wrapped around his head in hopes of blocking out the noises of the outside world.

"Heya, Barrett!" Cody grinned happily from ear to ear as he opened the door before banging it shut, making Wade grumble into the bedding.

"What do you bloody want, Rhodes?" Wade bit back bitterly before smelling coffee in the air. Slowly, Wade lifted his head up from the safety of the pillows, looking towards Cody who held two cups of freshly made coffee in his hands.

Cody opened his eyes and almost froze once he saw Wade's face. (Undescribable terror)

"Whoa Wade, you look as though you want to kill someone!" The brown haired male looked like he wanted to bolt it from the room, Wade could smell the fear that trembled from him, yet he didn't budge.

Wade would have told him not to be silly and that he was fine; but he wasn't fine and all he could smell was far-too-much sugar filled coffee - that he needed to drink. "If you don't give me that cup of coffee in the next three seconds I think I'll have my first victim." As if on cue, Cody passed Wade the cup with a cheesy -Please-don't-hurt-me- smile plastered on his face.

Cody wasn't an idiot, and Wade, though never admiting it, liked his company - if only for a short while.

Necking it in one and not caring about the burning in the back of his throat, Wade scrunched the former cup of coffee up in his hands before tossing it aside - hearing a slight bang as the cup met the floor. Sighing heavily, Wade promptly fell back into the sanctuary of pillows.

"Come on, Wade!" Cody called as he moved closer towards the already aggravated Brit. "We're going to workout, get some lunch and then head out to meet up with the guys - "

Cody then did something next that was incredibly stupid. He grabbed onto Wade's ankles. Normally Wade would have simply shrugged this movement off, ignoring it even if it annoyed him to no end. However, Cody hands seemed to be hotter than the sun as he grasped onto Wade's already hot and bothered body.

"Bloody piss off you dipstick!" Wade twisted himself so fast he barely even realised he did it until he managed to kick Rhodes so hard the now well known Stardust hit the opposite wall, which wasn't far from the bed, but Wade would have had to used a lot of strength to send him that hard back.

This time the fear was clearer than ever. Not only could Wade smell it, but he could see it as well as Cody suddenly stood up before shooting towards the door, opening it as fast as he could before backing out slowly.

"It's okay, you don't have to come workout with me..." He paused, looking down slightly. "Maybe you should get that checked though..." He nodded to Wade's arm, and the Brit slowly looked at it as he heard Cody leg it from the room after gently closing the door this time.

Seeing the three large claw marks aggravated and burning just like he was, Wade growled loudly just like an animal would have.

Damn. Now he had to apologise...

* * *

Once apologising to Cody, getting a goofy smile in return, Wade knew he had repaired what could have been a very damaging injury to, dare he say it, friendship with the moron known as Cody Rhodes. Which was good, he supposed, yet that didn't help his current mood as he brutally punched a boxing bag with his bare knuckles, not even realising he was gaining a crowd around him as he focused on beating the defenceless bag stuffed to the rim, not paying any mind to the amount of gasps that came from the people around him as he beat the bag so hard it was like a swing without a weight on it in a strong, blowing wind.

After a few more moments of enjoying punching the bag, Wade Bull Hammered it so hard it broke from its metal attachments to the ceiling before landing harshly onto the floor. Breathing heavily, Wade wiped his face of sweat before turning towards the crowd that had gathered, growling, he ignored them the best he could as he heard them all whisper about him as he headed for the showers within the gym...

* * *

Upon stripping bare with no one else inside the shared men's shower, Wade stepped under the head as a burst of pure, cold water rained over his warm body. To most this would have been freezing, but to Wade - it was perfect.

Well, if Wade wasn't sure before then he was now - there seriously was something wrong with him.

Looking down, Wade opened his eyes as he held onto his injured arm where the claw marks were located, they too seemed to ease with coldness of the water. It was soothing if anything...

"Fella..."

Wade looked over his shoulder slightly as the water continued to pour over his body, his greenish grey eyes taking hold of the sight of the man behind him. Sheamus smiled at him, making Wade hold his breath for a mere second as he wondered closer until his arms trapped the tall Brit within them. The Celtic Warrior gave a light, gentle kiss against Wade's shoulder, slowly moving his lips towards the younger males neck before nibbling on the sensitive flesh there. Wade groaned a little as he pushed back against the other male behind him, enjoying the feeling of having Sheamus there with him.

Wait...Wade thought as he sniffed the air again. He wasn't alone anymore. Sheamus suddenly disappeared. Eyes snapping open, Wade looked towards the enhance of the shower room, seeing none other than Bray Wyatt standing there, fully clothed, watching him with an intrigued look upon his face. Wade growled low from the back of his throat, typically the first private moment in weeks and someone had to ruin it. Pinning himself to the wall, Wade tried to hide his semi erection from the bigger mans prying eyes.

Bray shook his head, tutting to himself. "Bad puppy." He said in an ashamed tone. "Couldn't even wait for your big day~"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Wade snapped harshly, glaring at Bray who simply laughed in response.

"You really haven't figure it out yet, have you?"

As Wade was about to tell him to bugger off - Bray spoke again.

"Maybe you should ask Sheamus how you got those claw marks on your arm..." He turned, ready to leave before he looked back briefly at the British born superstar. "Oh, and you should probably be told; tomorrows a full moon ~ your big day." And with that, Bray left a very confused and so-not-turned-on anymore Wade Barrett behind...

* * *

It was much later in the night and Wade was sitting with Cody who was digging into a cooked steak, Wade wished he could say he was doing the same, but after lunch - raw meat from the fridge only to get caught by Cody who now probably thought he was a weirdo - Wade opted out of eating anything. His stomach couldn't take anything else he was sure. So, instead of eating, he had a pint of beer within a glass sitting in his hand, normally something he liked to have once in a while. But what had been normal for him lately? And obviously he wasn't enjoying alcohol that much.

They weren't the only ones there, not by a long shot, most of the locker room had came to the same pub, talking about what was happening tomorrow. Wade wasn't paying attention, or at least was trying not to until he saw Sheamus, John and Randy enter the pub and come straight it - all three not smelling bad to Wade's over-sensitive nose.

The former bare knuckled fighters eyes got hopeful as Sheamus looked at him, only to almost break the glass in his hand as Sheamus looked away as soon as he saw Wade watching him from the corner.

"When do you think he's gonna turn?" John asked quietly, yet Wade picked it up with ease as they ordered their drinks.

"Considering it's a full moon tomorrow, I'd say then." Randy replied.

"He's already starting to show the signs..." Sheamus said with a sigh.

"Well what do you expect? You're the one who marked him!" Randy hissed. "And so close to a full moon, that was just stupid."

"What else was I suppose to do?! Watch him die!" Sheamus hissed back, truly mad with the Viper's words.

Randy gave Sheamus a look. "You should have let nature take its course-"

"Randy." John gripped the Viper's arm, trying to give him a warning, but the former world champion didn't seem to take the hint.

"Barrett would be better off dead then with this damn curse -" Randy never got the chance to finish as his head was smashed into the wooden bar via Sheamus' hands.

Wade's, along with everyone else's, eyes went wide as they all stared at the scene before them. John hand pushed Sheamus away from Randy quickly, growls emerging from their throats, yet it was so low not everyone would have heard it.

"Go cool off!" John yelled to Sheamus as he tended to a head-bleeding Randy Orton.

Sheamus shook his head, storming out of the pub. Call him crazy, but Wade followed the Celtic Warrior into the refreshing cold air of the night...

* * *

Wade peeked out from behind a wall which lead to an alleyway that would have been abandoned, had it not been for an angry looking Sheamus stomping around and kicking bins and rubbish bags. He was going to speak to him...Or at least that's what Wade wanted to do, however, something inside him wanted him to either run from the raging Irish man or hit the floor in utter submissiveness. After what seemed like hours, but actually only a few minutes, Sheamus finally placed his hands against the cold wall - taking in a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I know yer there fella, so ye might as well just come out."

Wade still wanted to run or hide, yet slowly the Brit creped out, head low but eyes on Sheamus.

The ginger looked over before sighing heavily. "Fella, I can explain -"

"What did I do to you?" Wade asked with a sudden burst of confidence.

Sheamus shook his head. "Trust me fella, it's not what you did..."

Wade snarled. "Then what?! Because you can barely even look me in the eye anymore!" He was closer to Sheamus now, yet as the Irish man didn't even look up at him, instead simply watching the floor as though it was the most interesting thing on earth, Wade couldn't help but grab his shirt, pulling the elder so he could face him. "We use to be mates but now -"

Wade expected a glare, snarl or even a growl, but what he wasn't expecting was to be pushed into the nearest wall with Sheamus' lips clamped against him own. It took a few seconds for it to sink it before Wade finally kissed back, jumping into the awaiting arms of Sheamus, his long legs wrapping around the brute known as the Great White. They moved around, pushing the other into the wall as clothes began to get shredded, eyes glowing in a certain desire as they roughly pushed into something mental until falling into a empty dust-bin - ignoring the bad smell.

Finger nails, suddenly sharp, dug into the others back, side and stomach as their limbs twisted and curled into each other. Noises emerged from the dumpster until eventually the lid closed with a bang, clawmarks digging into the side - denting the metal - and howls came from within...

**Ah, I love wolves :D **

**Here's my promise to you all; if I get three/four reviews for this chapter then I'll update this either Sunday or Monday. Thanks again for the feed back from the first chapter, I'm glad this story has intrigued some of you ;) So cheers X)**

**Next chapter - Beware Of The Full Moon: Sheamus can't let this happen, not here, not now - and certainly not to Wade. "The full moon will bring out the demon that lives within you now~"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheers very much for the reviews, favourites and followers - they all mean a lot to me :3 Now, as you can see when you look at the chapter name, you'll see it's a "Part 1," the reason behind that is because my mate who reads through my chapters to make sure they make sense, hates reading long piece of writing with a passion. So I've had to shorten it quite a bit, hence the part 1. On that note, this (whole chapter) took me a while to write and I haven't been able to edit it as much as I would want - be warned there are probably a lot of mistakes in this X(**

**Again; thank you all so much for the support of this story :) **

Wolf Heart...Chapter 3: Beware Of The Full Moon - Part 1...

Heart pounding, blood pumping, body aching, bones crunching - heat shot throughout Wade as he pinned Sheamus down in the disgusting smelling dumpster. Placing his nose against the crook of the Celtic Warrior's neck, Wade took in a deep breath of the others scent, preferring it far more than most of the things he had smelt since Friday. His face burned; in fact everything did. His back seemed to arch in an unnatural way, his nails, which were usually cut back, were sharp like claws, his mouth stretching out like a snout/muzzle - teeth large, sharp for tearing something apart. Sight clear, keen smell, accurate hearing - heat pulsating through him and pain in every part of his body.

Something was seriously wrong. Wade couldn't breath anymore, his body riddled up with pain until finally he fell fully onto the Irish man underneath him. There was a sound, Wade could hear it, a loud whining echoing throughout the rusted, large bin they had fallen into. It took him awhile to figure out that the one making the noise was in fact him, strong arms wrapping around him, trying to keep his body still - yet that seemed impossible.

Wade was shaking, a sweat running over his shivering form, but he wasn't cold.

"Sh-sheamus..." Wade cried out, his insides felt as though they were being torn apart and then stomped on.

"It's okay, clam down fella." Sheamus' voice, though smoothing, did little to stop the trembling Brit who soon passed out...

* * *

_There was a lake, glimmering sunlight dancing off of it...A deer...A bang...Some sort of big dog looming over him, a stinging pain bloomed from Wade's wrists, like something had just been engraved into his flesh. Suddenly the animal was gone, replaced by a human...replaced by Sheamus..._

* * *

Wade blinked a few times before snapping up into a sitting position. Wide awake as he looked around. He wasn't in a hotel room, it was too nice for that. Yet he wasn't in his own home either.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Wade asked himself as he stumbled off of the bed, unable to catch himself in time before falling onto his hands and knees. Quickly crawling to where he assumed the bathroom would be. Groaning slightly, Wade grabbed hold of the sink, pulling himself up and almost jumping at his reflection. Dark circles married his eyes, his face was red, almost swollen, but at least it was normal. No sharp teeth, no claws, no snout.

Breathing a sigh of relief from such a horrible dream, all Wade had to do was figure out where he was now and -

"You know he's awake, right?" That was John's voice coming from down stairs.

Wade slowly walked out of the bathroom, noticing that he was no longer in the clothes he was in last night, instead he was in a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a simple white t-shirt, but he could still smell the dumpster. Wait a minute. The dumpster. Wade remember the night before, the pub, Sheamus and that they -

Wade placed a finger against his lips. "Sheamus..." They had been so close and yet something went wrong. Something happened to Wade...Glancing at the claw marks on his arm, Wade tired to tell if they were infected, they still looked fresh, but not infected. Last night really did happen, Wade could smell it all too well on himself.

Lifting up the shirt, Wade ran a hand over the small scare that was now apart of his side.

The woods, the deer, the gunshot, the blood, the pain, the animal...It wasn't adding up. What happened to him? The after effects, the sight, hearing, taste... Closing his eyes, Wade tired to remember the woods, more specifically the animal...a large dog...no, a wolf. Bigger than normal wolves. The stinging pain in his wrist...

* * *

_It was raining. Wade felt the droplets of water hit his face as he was carried through some sort of over grown trees which formed an archway over him, the leafless trees allowing the rain to fall heavily over the woodland. Wade could still taste a disgusting metal-like substance in his mouth, he parted his lips slightly to let the pouring water in to clear the taste and help his dry throat._

_Looking up a little, Wade rested his head against a broad shoulder. His greyish green __eyes fluttered open now and then as he was carried through a Marsh like area. "Sheamus?" Wade questioned as he saw spikey, ginger hair. Blue eyes glanced down at him with worry._

_"Hey fella," he said in a soft voice. "How are ye feelin'?"_

_"Like something's jabbed me in the side..." Wade admited as he once again closed his eyes, cuddling into the welcoming warmth that was Sheamus. He always seemed warm whenever they met or wrestled, the Irish man would be a permanent heat source. "Why are you here?" He asked weakly, his voice mumbled due to pressing his face into the elder male._

_"You could say that it was a bit more than a jab, fella." Sheamus smiled kindly at him even though Wade wouldn't have been able to see it. "Was worried about ye. Thought I should follow you into the woods...I told ye not to come here, and now look at ya!" He was glaring, Wade could tell, but he ignored it._

_"Then you should have came with me from the beginning." Wade replied sleepily. "You should have seen that deer..." Wade chuckled lightly, groaning as he felt pain emerge from his side._

_"Easy fella." Sheamus warned. "You should have seen that hunter." Sheamus retorted but sighed. "Always got to get yourself into trouble, huh, Barrett?"_

_Wade responded with a yawn. "What happened to me?"_

_"Doesn't matter. You're safe now."_

_Wade believed him too. He felt bushes and leaves stroke against his skin as he was gently put onto the floor. Glancing up, Wade saw Sheamus looking him over._

_"Stay here, I have to go - " Sheamus began to order but was interrupted._

_"Or what?" Wade knew he would be staying whether he wanted to or not, but that didn't stop him from fighting._

_"Fella." Sheamus said through gritted teeth._

_"Alright!" Wade sighed heavily as he looked up at Sheamus. Suddenly his voice and features changed. "Please don't leave me here, Sheamus..."_

_"I have to go get you some help, fella - " Wade cut him off by wrapping his arms around Sheamus' neck, pulling him close with what little strength he had left. That's about the same time Wade realised that the Irish man was completely naked, but his mind was so hazed by sleep he didn't think twice about it. "If I don't go get help soon fella, you'll freez - "_

_"I've got you." That was all that needed to be said as Wade closed his eyes, half expecting Sheamus to run and get help, but instead the weight shifted from his arms. A wet coat, fur if you will, slid in next to him, warmth floating across Wade's body. Turning his head to the side, Wade saw light, creamy reddish/brown and white fur - a wolf's head lying on his chest - having the same eyes as Sheamus. Patting its head, Wade ignored the claw marks on his wrists as he fell to sleep._

_Wade remembered waking up again now and then, hearing voices and words about "wolves, so close to the full moon, he would have died, did you take the bullet out..." And other things he couldn't quite understand. And then he remembered hearing other people, a lot of them in the distance, seeing the wolf's ear perk up before looking back at Wade, licking his face slightly before running off._

_"W..a...i...t..." Wade never got chance to finish his sentence as he passed out..._

* * *

Sliding down the closed door to the bedroom, Wade held tightly onto his knees, the claw marks on his arm throbbing slightly as he recalled what happened.

It sounded silly, dumb even, maybe Wade was just going crazy...

But was Sheamus...

Was Sheamus a werewolf?

**Here's my promise to you: if I get three/four reviews for this chapter then I'll update the story either Wednesday or Thursday. This chapter has been an in-sight to what happened after Wade got shot, and hopefully not confusing XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers for the comments! :D There should only be one more "Part" chapter, so...yeah, enough of me rambling. ;)**

**Warnings; Wolf/Supernatural. Sheamus/BNB. Slash. Slow starter. Rated T/M. Etc... **

Wolf Heart...Chapter 4: Beware Of The Full Moon...Part 2...

Sheamus stood by the windows of his home, looking out at the darkening skies above, knowing full well what tonight would bring. Tension, pain and sorrow. Blue eyes looked up at the ceiling of his house after hearing the floorboards creak slightly, his thoughts immediately went straight to the man he had brought home with him only hours earlier. _'Wade...' _The Irish man sighed heavily. Wade had almost turned. Almost. Saved by the fact that his body couldn't cope with the stress of a _"turn" _before the full moon actually showed its self...and this curse.

"You know he's awake, right?" Sheamus turned around and looking at the man he had called a friend for many years now.

"Yeah, fella..." He replied. Unsure of what to do.

John gave a little chuckle under his breath. "Then go talk to him, Sheamus. He needs someone. He needs an Alpha..." John paused for a moment, lifting his cap up to scratch the top of his head slightly before pulling it back down to fit snuggly on its rightful place. "And he needs you."

Sheamus looked down, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and explain everything to Wade...and hold him...but... "If he knows what I did to him, Cena...What** I** turned him into..." _'He'd never look at me the same way he use too, the same way he did last night when we kissed...the same way he use to look when I realised I loved him...' _

"Ugh - Sheamus!" John growled a little. "He's gonna find out later tonight, so you might wanna tell the kid what he's going to go through - his probably been through hell already."

"You don't understand," Sheamus mumbled the last part, though he knew John could hear him. "Wade...he was the only one who could free me from this curse...he was the only thing in my life that was..."

"Normal?" John suggested as he lent back in his chair, staring at his friend's tense back.

"Perfect." Sheamus corrected, only to almost choke on his own breath at John's response.

"So why haven't you banged him yet?"

Sheamus sceptically looked over his shoulder at John. "Do ye really think this is the time, fella?"

John held up his hands. "I'm just sayin', ole wolfie in their must like Wade, too."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Sheamus looked towards the stairs.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand..." John muttered before standing up. "I'm going to go, you know, deal with stuff for tonight...I suggest you speak to Wade before it's too late." And with that John left, leaving Sheamus to pounder on his thoughts...

* * *

Sighing, Sheamus walked up the staircase of his home. He heard whimpers coming from his bedroom, a normal human probably would have struggled to hear it, but the former world champion heard it all too clearly. Running a hand through his spiky, ginger hair, the well known Celtic Warrior stopped outside of his bedroom - where he had left his guest.

"Fella?" He knocked on the door a few times, hearing sniffles coming from inside before nothing. "Wade..." Sheamus tried again, going to open the door but it was no good. Something was blocking it. One guest as to what that something was. "Wa-"

"Go away!" Wade yelled from the other side.

"Listen, fella, I -" Before Sheamus got the chance to speak fully, he was cut off by the rouge, British accent he always liked to hear - yet now the words that use to warm their way into his heart seemed cold and angry.

"What the hell are you?!"

_'I knew this would happen...but I'm not running away...not from Wade...' _"I think you already know what I am..." Sheamus turned around, not to walk away, but instead he slid down the door, more than likely back to back with Wade - the only thing separating them was the wooden door.

Sheamus listened as Wade paused for a moment. "Werewolf..." He could practically see Wade shivering, Sheamus wanted nothing more than to hold the Brit, but instead he knew he had to explain...

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as soon as I would like too...I've got a couple of things going on at the minute concerning my health, but thank you all so much for your kind words so far ;) Cheers. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while. Sorry about that. This chapter has been rushed and it very much unedited, so you've been warned ;) **

Wolf Heart…Chapter 5: Part 3…

Sheamus didn't seem to know where to start. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his blue eyes dimming with untold stories that played deep within his mind as he looked at the taller man before him.

'_Wade,'_ Sheamus thought as he began to approach the other, only to stop when he flinched away.

"Werewolves," he started with sadness in his voice. "Are creatures of the night, cursed to transform into hideous wolf-like hybrids every full moon without the ability to keep control-"

Wade's head snapped up. "That day I was in the woods wasn't a full moon, Sheamus-"

The ginger laughed almost bitterly. "I'm an alpha, fella. I've learned to control this curse the best I can."

"Alpha?"

"Being Alpha gives me the ability to choose when to turn, who's in my pack and telepathic communication between the members of my pack."

Wade rubbed his hands over his face before looking back Sheamus. "You're saying all of this as though it matters to me…Why?"

Sheamus sank to where Wade was, not going to close in case it frightened the younger man. "Do you remember the woods?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember seeing a large, wolf-like creature?"

"…Yes…"

"Well that was me," Sheamus paused. "There are people out there who hunt Supernatural beings, one was getting close to me and before I knew it – he went after you to get to me. He shot you…"

* * *

_Sheamus ran through the forest as quickly as he could. His heart was pounding quicker than he thought possible. His paws bounding against the ground and giving him more speed as he pushed forwards through the heavy wood area. _

_Why the hell couldn't Barrett ever listen to him?!_

_Snout sniffing the air and already tracking the familiar sent that belonged to Wade, he continued to trace it. He told Wade not to go into the woods. Hunters were about and he wasn't lying._

_-Bang!- _

_The noise made Sheamus whine uncontrollably as he felt a sharp pain tug at his side, he knew from that point on that Wade had been hurt. Badly. _

_As if this curse wasn't bad enough, but Imprinting on a human? A male human. It wasn't so much the fact that his imprint was male, but the fact that he was human. _

_There had long been a treaty that Supernatural creatures were no longer to interact with the human species, the fact that Sheamus and his pack were allowed in the WWE (which was being broadcast around the world without the humans even knowing about their true nature) had been a risk to begin with. _

_If anyone of the Underworld (supernatural) were to find out he had imprinted on a human… _

_And now his imprint had been wounded deeply. Possibly fatally. The whines came out louder and louder the closer he got to where the gunshot had rang out from. _

_Sheamus stopped, his paws resting against small branches but he was able to keep his weight off of them. His eyes, illuminated by the shadows of the trees he was standing by, scanned the surroundings. It was daytime and his wolf's eyes weren't as good as what they would be in the night – however – that didn't stop him from seeing Wade. _

_It was almost agony for him to keep quiet, his whining silencing to a mere grumble under his breath, his inner wolf wanted nothing more than to break out into a howl of pain at the sight he was greeted by within these woods._

_Yet Sheamus knew that if he made a sound with the Hunter so close by it could be the end of his Imprint. Though his wolf desired to tear the Hunter's throat out, the Irish male slowly made his way over. He could smell the stench of the Hunter making his way out of the woods and had to focus on Wade to stop himself from killing the bastard. _

_Wade looked at him, blood slipping from his mouth as his eyes dimmed with pain running throughout them. _

_Sheamus sniffed at the wound. The Hunter's bullet sank deep, pure silver already in his system. He sneered at it, showing his teeth to the wound even though it would do no good. It had probably punctured an artery already; Wade was dying…_

_Using his snout, he nudged the side of Wade's face, trying to keep him awake, but his eyes continued to close. _

_Doing the only thing he could think of, Sheamus moved his paw, clawing Wade's arm and watching the infection of the curse sweep into his Brit – sensing the wolf gene already beginning to burn its way through Wade's veins. _

_He shifted forms, eyes locking with his unsuspecting imprint, watching as he fell into a slumber. His body – his wolf – already fighting off the bullet. His blood turned black at the wound as it began to heal up. Though silver was a werewolf's weakness and it took a while for them to get back on their feet –paws- if they were strong enough (which Wade was) then they would pull through. _

_However with the howls in the distance, the shaking of the earth that only a supernatural creature would be able to tell, the rumble of the skies and moving of the waters - Sheamus knew he was in trouble. _

_The underworld was not going to like the Treaty being broken. Especially not for a human. Imprint or otherwise…_

* * *

"So you're telling me," Wade barely looked up from the floor. "That you turned me into a wolf?"

Sheamus nodded, unsure of what else to say. He had not told Wade that he was his imprint, figuring that wouldn't help the situation.

"A wolf?"

"Werewolf."

"Well excuse me for getting it wrong!" Wade yelled standing up in frustration and moving towards the window - looking out of it. "The way I see it…"

He paused, taking a breath before continuing.

"I have three options," Wade glanced at Sheamus before returning to look outside of the window. "One; I believe you and we both play out this weird fantasy of yours. Two; I leave this place and we never talk again. Or three; I do the right thing and take you to the nearest mental hospital-"

"_**You said it yourself, lad! You know I'm a werewolf and now so are you!" **_

Sheamus didn't know what was worst. The fact that Wade looked as though he was trying to convince himself that this was all a lie, or the fact that he looked at Sheamus like he was insane.

"_**Think about all things you've been through the last few days?! Eye sight, hearings, smelling and even a change in your taste buds. Come on fella, stop trying to deny it-"**_

"Alright! Alright!" Wade called. "Stop bloody yelling at me!"

Sheamus smirked. _**"How can I be yelling when I'm not even talking…"**_

Wade felt his heart stop as he turned around and saw Sheamus, his lips no longer moving yet his voice clearly being heard inside his head.

"_**I told ye, fella. Being Alpha has its perks; I can communicate with any of my pack. Sense their feelings, make them feel mine-"**_

As Sheamus said this –or rather- thought this; he moved towards Wade and gently cupped the side of his face.

Wade whined quietly. Something inside of him seeking the other before him and he couldn't help but lean into the touch. He felt a serge and knew it was Sheamus. Wade felt how sorry he was, how much pain and anger he was in for "turning" him. There was something else, something else that Wade wanted to see/feel –

Yet before he could, a loud howl boomed out throughout the city-life that was around Sheamus' home.

"What's happening?" Wade asked as Sheamus began to move away. The younger male could no longer sense his feeling and he wished it didn't feel as though they were pulled away from each other by an intruder.

From the look on the Celtic Warriors face, he was talking to someone else…Another member of his pack?

"Stay here," Sheamus suddenly said before a bundle of fur erupted and all that was left was a gigantic werewolf.

Wade's eyes widened and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"_**I'll be back before the full moon, until then don't go anywhere." **_With that, like a flash that no normal human could see, Sheamus was gone.

Sniffing the air, Wade was surprised that he was able to track where Sheamus was heading. He knew he was betraying his Alpha orders-

'_Wait!' _Wade blocked his train of thought. _'My Alpha?' _Shaking his head, Wade began to follow the same route that Sheamus had taken.

He was a human, and though he could leap from building to building and sort of showing off where there was crowds and loving the wind blowing against him, he was a lot slower and was positive that he heard cameras snap photos of him when he jumped over some extremely large towers – he could already tell where Sheamus was as a mass of smells greeted his nose –

The WWE arena...

* * *

"Is he here?" Sheamus questioned as was he passed some clothing so he wasn't completely naked before his best friend.

John Cena looked at him with worried eyes. "Of course he's here, the man knows everything that goes on in this world, Sheamus."

"Ha," Sheamus laughed bitterly. "You say man like his human, fella."

With a roll of his eyes, John replied. "You know what I mean." It was obvious that John was nervous, and Sheamus couldn't blame him. He was as well, but hid it.

It wasn't the crowds that were cheering in anticipation of seeing their favourite superstars that made them nervous.

No – it was all because of the "man" whose name was being announced to the fans as they spoke backstage.

"And we welcome back a legend; The Undertaker!"

The sound of his theme music made not only Sheamus and John but also most of the locker room gulp – this was not going to end well…

* * *

It was like being high. Not that Wade knew what being high felt like, you understand, but that was the only way he could describe it. Or maybe that was just because he was panting heavily to cool himself down as he stood on top of the arena, hands holding onto the railing as he peered down at the packed stadium.

So many smells. So many voices barely being heard as the Undertaker took centre stage in the middle of the ring. Wade could practically taste the excitement.

Wade's panting stopped. It was so sudden that he almost bit off his own tongue when his jaw snapped shut. There was a reason. A damn good one. When the smoke finally cleared…The Undertaker wasn't looking at the crowd…No…He was looking directly at Wade.

The Brit began to regret not listening to Sheamus as he was in some sort of stare down with the Undertaker. He couldn't look away.

He didn't know what came over him as he began to sneer and growl at the Undertaker, not liking being stared down like that – yet the elder in the ring only seemed to be amused at his attempts of intimidation.

"Why don't you be a good little pup and get your Alpha for me?" The words weren't spoken aloud but Wade heard them clearly.

With a growl of protest, Wade reluctantly moved away. He ignored the backstage worker who had been watching him with wide eyes seen he jumped down into the arena – as he passed her she fainted and he simply rolled his eyes...

* * *

"Seems like someone's been a bad dog," was the greeting Sheamus got from Antonio Cesaro who sniggered at him. "What did you do to upset the balance of this world and our world?"

Sheamus choose to ignore him as he pass through the hallways with John flanking him. With almost every room he passed, another member of his pack joined his flank until he finally smelt a familiar sent fill his nose.

"Wade?" Sheamus asked out loud as the man he had just spoken the name of bombed it around the corner.

"Sheamus!" Wade smiled at the sight of the bulkier male. "It's the Undertaker, he wants to see you and-"

"Woah!" John piped up. "You spoke with the undertaker?!"

Wade suddenly seemed to realise that a lot of the people he had got to know through his years in the WWE were gathering around where Sheamus stood.

"Is this your pack?" Wade didn't pay mind to what Cena had said. He didn't know why, but he felt hurt. Something like this…Why didn't Sheamus tell him? Then again, Wade recalled the time in the room and the fact that he hadn't wanted to believe the red head…

Sheamus looked around and shrugged. "Some of these guys are other Creatures, but generally, yeah."

Wade noticed someone and frowned. "Cody?!"

Rhodes peeked his head around the gathering groups. "Hey, Barrett!" He waved and grinned happily. "Oh! Now that you're a werewolf we can go hunting together, running and even-"

"Cody," Randy Orton who had been standing at the back of the group sighed out. "Do you want the whole world to know what we are?"

"…No…"

"Then shut up!"

Cody made to speak again, but with a glare from almost everyone, he quickly closed his mouth again and pouted.

Just as Wade was about to explain what happened with the Undertaker, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a bunch of protective snarls and growls come from the group. Snapping his head to the side, Wade saw the Undertaker standing right behind him.

The grip got tighter and then suddenly, he was thrust out of the way. Sheamus looked as though he wanted to tear Taker apart but was being held back by John, who truthfully didn't seem far off of the Gingers thoughts.

Cody came over with quickened steps and helped Wade up.

"What's going on?" Wade asked confused.

Cody didn't seem to want to answer but reluctantly did. "The Undertaker's the one who allows us to roam in this world, in order to do that, we had to agree to a Treaty with the Hunters."

"What's the treaty?"

"That we never hurt a Human or turn them."

Wade paused. Realisation hitting him. "And what Sheamus did to me-"

"Broke the Treaty…"

Pain started to fill Wade's body, his bones beginning to ache uncontrollably, his veins felt as though they were burning and he fell to his knees – howls thumped in his head and the last thing he saw was Sheamus rushing towards him. Everything went black…

* * *

Wade was no longer sure where he was. His eyes were closed as his head felt like it would explode at any given moment if he dared open his orbs. The air was thick with different smells, was he in a woods? Forest, maybe? The sound of the wind whipping at his ears was all he could hear without concentrating.

Where was he?

Hands digging into the ground, his body aching from the core outwards with no sign that it would stop even with the strongest medicine he could lay his hands on, he allowed his fingers to cling onto wet, sloppy mud that seemed to be underneath him. Wait...Hands? Why couldn't he move his fingers properly?

Wade didn't know what came over him as he whined loudly and it seemingly echoed throughout wherever he maybe.

"Sheamus?"

Wade tried to speak yet all that came out was a weak howl. He stopped dead after raising his body from the floor and slowly opened his eyes. Something wasn't right.

Instead of seeing hands, his hands, he saw paws covered with thick, mud knotted fur that had specks of white on them.

He whined in confusion, moving back and seeing another two wolf-like legs and a tale that was between them. Panic over came him as he rushed towards a nearby river that was clear and looked into it.

Wade's face wasn't his. He had a snout, pointed ears and vibrant coloured eyes – almost all covered in black fur. There was a mere fleck at the end of his snout which had white fur like someone had painted him that way.

So that meant...that meant -

He was a werewolf?

**Wade's finally turned. Taker's back, and is he going to course trouble for Sheamus and Wade? More than likely, especially when the Hunter's get involved. My bad about the mistakes and the wait, life's been hectic as of late. I don't know if the next update will be soon or not, like I say, hectic lately :)**


End file.
